What We Won't Admit
by pieface98
Summary: I'm Nina Martin. I'm really not the best at telling stories, but I think this one's worth a shot. It's about me and my best friend Fabian... 3rd genre: Humor
1. Not Good At Stroy Telling

**Hey world! So yeah, maybe not the whole world but, those of you who are actually reading this! Okay, enough babbling from me. I'm doing another multi chap! Yay! So if you read my Christmas one shot, A JOYful Christmas, this is sort of a long version of that. It will follow the same plot but be longer and different in a sense. So enjoy!**

_I'm not really the best at telling stories. So, umm… I might have a problem figuring out how to start this off. Well, maybe I should introduce myself first. I'm Nina Martin. I moved to England when I was adopted by the Campbell family _**(A/N: come on guys, you should know how this works by now). **_I uh… yeah. See! I'm no good at telling stories! Maybe I should just give up… no! I can't. Okay, so maybe I should start in college. Yeah, college! That's good. Okay. So, I had just arrived at my new college…_

Nina looked around the huge campus. It was bigger than her last college definitely. Where was Mick? He was supposed to meet her here to show her around! He was her only hope of figuring out where she was! Taking in a breath of air, Nina picked up her map of the campus. So, if she was here and her dorm was here then if she turned right there she would end up here… Nina was walking and reading off the map at the same time. Then she walks straight, then goes right, then goes left, then…

_Ouch!_

The map didn't include a face plant with a wall and a tumble to the ground.

But of course, the wall was not a wall.

"Are you okay?" the wall asked her, offering a hand to her. Nina gladly accepted his hand and stood up.

"Are you okay?" the wall asked again.

Nina nodded her head.

"Oh really?" he asked, "Then why are you hold your wrist."

"Because I fell on it," Nina responded.

"So you're not okay?" The wall laughed slightly.

"I guess not." Nina smirked.

"Come here." The wall gestured to a bench and sat her down.

_Oh, in case you're all wondering the wall isn't a real wall! It's a guy! A really good looking guy…_

Sitting on the bench, the guy grabbed Nina's wrist gently, and looked at it. He could see it going back and blue, maybe even swelling slightly.

"You're gonna need to get some ice on that." The guy looked at her, his blue-green eyes filled with care.

"I will, when I figure out where my idiot step brother is. He was supposed to help me." Nina explained.

"Who's you're brother?"

"Mick Campbell."

"Oh, I know Mick!" the guy smiled, "He's a good friend of mine. Are you his younger sister?"

"No, we're the same age." Nina informed him, "I just transferred here."

"Oh," he said, "Well, I never caught your name."

"It's Nina. Nina Martin." Nina smiled.

"I'm Fabian." Fabian said mimicking her accent, "Fabian Rutter."

Nina laughed and shoved his shoulder lightly, "It's not nice to make fun of people!"

"I wasn't making fun of you!" Fabian smirked, still mimicking her accent.

Nina continued laughing and smiling. The new college was off to a pretty good start.

_So, as you can see, Fabian and I were fast friends. And in case you were wondering, Mick never showed up. He claims he never agreed to help me! But, he did, I know it! Anyway, now we're going to skip ahead a few years. Fabian, Mick, and I were sophomores in college here and we are going to skip to when we're 25. So, it's been about 5 years. We all live in the same apartment building and all SINGLE. Ugh. I really hate that stupid, six letter word. But, yeah we were happy. We mostly spent time in Mick's apartment, since he always had a lot of food and the best TV. So, yeah we're gonna start again. It's summer and Fabian and I were helping Mick set up for a celebratory party. You want to know what we're celebrating? Some big win for Mick and Fabian's favorite football team. I could personally care less about a the game itself, but I can actually play pretty well. I kick far. But, I can't beat Mick. I did beat Fabian once! And I'm rambling. Sorry! I told you I'm no good at story telling! Anyway, so we were setting up some streamers…_

**Ah, as usual, my very short first chapter! Anyway, so yeah Nina will cut in and narrate in the story sometimes. And it will always end with her narrations and pick up where she left off. Remember, reviews make me happy, flames make me catch on fire, get hurt, possibly burn my hands off, thus not being able to type stories! So, R&R! No, not rest and relaxation! READ AND REVIEW**


	2. What Best Friends Do

**Hello! Okay, so here's the next chapter of 'What We Won't Admit' and yeah… that's it. Enjoy!**

**OH! This chapter is for Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569 for being an awesome FanFiction friend! Love you darling!**

_Anyway, so we were setting up some streamers…_

"Fabian!" Nina shouted. She was trying to put up some streamers when her step ladder fell. Mick had a very high ceiling and she was now handing on to the heating vent for dear life.

"I'm busy!"

"Get off the stupid video game I need help!"

"Call of Duty is not stupid!"

"FABIAN!" Nina yelled. Now she was truly scared. Her hands were starting to hurt from hanging on the vents and she was ready to just drop to the floor and risk further injury.

"Oh my god," Fabian mumbled as he walked in, "What could be so import- What did you do?"

"The ladder fell, help me!" Nina shouted.

"Okay, okay." Fabian said, "Nina you're going to have to just drop down. I'll catch you!"

"Are you insane?"

"Nina, I promise I'll catch you." Fabian told her, "Besides it's only like a three foot drop."

"Fabian, I know you're Mr. Incredible or whatever but I'm not as tall and strong as you are. I'm fragile and weak! So just do something!"

"Nina, just jump."

"FINE!" She shouted, "One the count of three. One-two-three!" Nina let go.

But she landed on her step ladder.

Fabian was smiling.

"Of course." Nina groaned.

"You are hilarious Nines. Do you know that?" Fabian asked, laughing his head off.

"So I've been told."

"Hey guys!" Mick yelled coming in, "I'm back! And guess what!"

Fabian and Nina looked at each other than back at Mick.

"Okay, good guess but… I got a date for the party!" Mick shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa let me get this straight," Fabian faced Mick, "We could bring a date and you didn't tell me!"

"Who would you bring? You're more single than Nina." Mick pointed out.

"Fabian doesn't have a girlfriend." Nina said, "And I am perfectly happy thankyouverymuch."

"Actually, I do have a girlfriend."

Nina did a spit take with her water.

"A what?"

"Yeah," Fabian smiled, "Her name's Joy."

"Fabian," Nina yelled, "We're best friends! How could you not tell me?"

_Yeah, so as you can see I wasn't expecting that to come from his mouth. Fabian had always told me everything and it came as a surprise when I didn't know he had a girlfriend. So, yeah. Um… anyway back to the real story! So, I challenged Mick and Fabian to a football game before the party started, verses me and my friend Amber…_

"Okay, guys!" Mick shouted from the goal, "Ready?"

"Yes!" Nina yelled from her position on the field.

"Ready!" Fabian yelled across from her.

"Same!" Amber yelled from goal.

"Go!" Fabian and Nina ran to the ball in the middle of the field. Nina reached it first, and began to run toward Mick. Fabian got in front of her and stole the ball and turned to go back to Amber.

"Amber! Save it!" Nina yelled.

"I'll try!"

Fabian kicked the ball with all his power and sent it flying past Amber.

"Yeah!" Mick yelled, "That's right!"

"Oh shut up Mick!" Amber shouted getting off the ground.

"Oh," Mick said running towards Amber, "Are you alright Ambs?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amber smiled at Mick as he helped her up.

_Okay, I know what you're all thinking right now. Amber must be the girl he got a date with. Nope. Wrong. Mick actually got a date with a girl named Mara. I have mentioned the title of this story right? It's called What We Won't Admit. Now, what isn't Mick admitting? Hmmmm…._

"Guys!" Fabian called, "Can we get back to the game?"

"Ugh, don't be a git!" Mick yelled.

"Guys don't fight!" Nina told them.

"Don't fight." Fabian mimicked her, just like the day they met.

"Fabian, I'll get you if you do it again." Nina warned him.

"Fabian, I'll get you if you do it again." Fabian continued his mimicking.

"You are so dead!" Nina yelled running after her best friend. She caught up with him and jumped on his back.

But he just ran in circles.

"Fabian! Stop it!" Nina yelled, laughing.

"Whoa! I'm spinning out of control!" he shouted, still in his 'Nina voice' and laughing as well.

Unfortunately the spinning was too much for Nina and she went flying off his back then tumbling to the ground.

"Nina!" Fabian shouted in his normal voice. He immediately went to Nina's aid, crouching down beside her, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Fabian." Nina mumbled. Fabian helped her sit up on the grass and sighed.

"I'm really sorry." Fabian whispered, "I didn't mean for it to-"

"Fabian, trust me it's okay." Nina smiled lightly.

"But, what if it wasn't?" Fabian asked her, "What if you had hit your head? What if you got hurt?"

"But I didn't." Nina told him, "You would never hurt me right?"

"Not in this lifetime." Fabian assured her.

"Good." Nina smiled.

_At that point I was positive he was going to kiss me. But, then I remembered two things. 1) He doesn't like me. 2) He has a GIRLFRIEND. So, there was no reason for him to kiss me. _

"Come on Nina," Fabian said, picking her up bridal style, "We're not playing anymore. Done for today."

"You're just afraid of losing AGAIN, Fabian Rutter." Nina teased.

"Nina that time doesn't count. I had a broken leg." Fabian smiled.

"I still won though." Nina smirked.

"Sure you did Nina." Fabian laughed.

_So, yeah. Football didn't go to well that time and Fabian carried me all the way back to the apartment. Then he got even more upset when he found a cut on my arm…_

"Fabian! It's really okay!" Nina yelled, "It's just a cut!"

"But what if it gets infected! You fell on the ground!" Fabian defended, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have been so dumb."

"Fabian it's not your fault!" Nina yelled, "If I let you clean the cut will you stop blaming yourself?"

"Deal."

Nina got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, wear Fabian was running a towel under hot water. She sat on top of the bar and waited.

"Soooo," Nina sighed, "This isn't gonna hurt right?"

"Maybe a bit." Fabian answered.

"Great." Nina said, "So, what's this mysterious girlfriend like?"

"She's nice. Her name's Joy." Fabian shrugged. He picked up the hot towel and looked Nina, "Ready?" he asked in a teasing way.

"I'm not a baby Fabian," Nina rolled her eyes, "Oww! That's hot!"

"Who's the baby now?" Fabian teased. A minute later it was done and Nina hoped from the table.

"Fabian, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

She pulled him to the couch and asked, "Why didn't you tell me? You know, about Joy?"

"I don't know." Fabian sighed, "I guess it never came up."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her." Nina smiled.

"Good, because I'm bringing her to the party." Fabian said.

"Okay. Just try not to throw me again, okay Fabian?" Nina teased.

"I'll get you for that." Fabian stated simply, than attacked her stomach with his hands, tickling her.

"Fabian stop!" Nina squealed, trying to be freed from his grasp.

"What was that?" Fabian asked, "Don't stop? If you insist."

"No! Fabian!" Nina continued squealing and laughing, "Don't tickle me!"

"Tickle you?" Fabian teased, "Okay!"

_That was the way we spent out afternoon. Talking and laughing (me more so than him) it's just what best friends do. The party came late that night and I was to meet this girlfriend of his. I knew she would be great. Fabian was a great judge of character. This girl was going to be a good person. She had to be. For Fabian's sake. So here we go again with the story. That night the party began…_


	3. MOSTLY MESSAGE TO SIBUNA

**Okay, I totally love everyone who review but I'd like to send of special thank you to MiaAndOak! Ur review made me smile! This chapter is for MiaAndOak!**

_That night the party began…_

"Mick!" Nina shouted of the loud music and people, "Is Fabian here yet?"

"Anxious to meet his date I see." Mick smirked.

"Not anxious, just… interested in meeting her." Nina explained.

"Well, you're in luck because he just walked in." Mick pointed to the door.

Nina walked over to her best friend and smiled.

"Hey Fabian!" she smiled hugging him.

"Hey Nins, this is Joy." He said, introducing his girlfriend.

_Okay, as soon as I laid eyes on this girl I knew that she was all wrong for him. He skirt barely covered her ass, her boobs where practically completely exposed, her eyes kept turning to every guy in the room, and then she saw me. Her lips pursed. She stared. She narrowed her eyes. This is not good._

"Hi, I'm Nina." Nina smiled.

"Hi." Joy said simply.

Nina wasn't sure how to respond to that.

_So, I knew this night was going to be interesting. The moment I met her. I swore that I would do anything to get that girl away from Fabian. So, this is what I did…_

**Yes, mega short chapter. But, I have to do something. Please, read further.**

**I'd like to give a message to a flamer calling themselves 'Sibuna'. Sibuna, if you're reading this, you really should stop flaming people so harshly. People are trying to write good stories and most don't really like it when they see a review that starts with the word 'bitch' written repeatedly. Constructive criticism is the way to go, not yelling and saying mean things. It's not right. I don't care if you review this story and say that I'm a bitch for calling you out, seriously, do it. I don't care. Because I know that I'm a good writer. My writing is posted and gets way more good reviews that bad. I follow the facts. So, really go ahead, flame me. But, I'm taking a stand for all the AMAZING WRITERS who you have flamed. But, think about this Sibuna, would you want anybody to say those things about you? How do you think you make all those writers feel when you flame them like that? So, Sibuna, you can flame me all you want. You can flame every one of my stories as long as you stop flaming everyone else. The fact is, I'm not scared of you. And I hope no one else is. Everyone here is an amazing writer and you shouldn't be so harsh. I don't know if you get joy out of calling people a bitch repeatedly and saying awful things about your stories or what but I'm not going to stand for it. Expect another message if you flame another story. SO ANY AUTHOR WHO GETS FLAMED BY SIBUNA IN THE FUTURE CAN PM ME AND WE CAN POST ANOTHER MESSAGE! Sibuna, I hope I see you sending nice reviews now. Sibuna, if you really feel the need to call me a bitch because I said all this, then so be it. But, I'm still confused about something. If you don't like their stories, then why are they a bitch? I hope you know, that by calling people 'bitch' it's cyber bullying. So here I am, standing up for everyone who has ever been flamed by you. Sibuna, I don't hate you. In fact, I think that you would make a good edition to the writers here if you weren't so mean to people. Maybe you can, if you stop flaming. My final message is this: Sibuna, I don't care if you flame me anymore, and I hope no one else does. Because we are all amazing authors and we refuse to listen to people who actually have nothing to say. (As Mara said to Amber in one of the HOA eps in season one). **

**Pieface98's making a stand! (as said by Alfie in house of heartbreak, except he said Alfie, not Pieface98 ;) **


	4. Joy Mercer is Going Down

**Okay, I totally love all the reviewers who said I was right to tell off Sibuna. You all mean the world to me and I wouldn't be where I am in my writing without you guys! So, this chapter is for anyone who reviewed thanking me about the Sibuna thing. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Anyway, I think it's time I put in a quote from an HOA character in every chapter. The will go by order of the opening sequence. Here's todays quote:**

_**Nina Martin- Uh, yeah he does. I feel like such an idiot, you know this whole time I thought he ACTUALLY liked me!**_

_I swore that I would do anything to get that girl away from Fabian. So, this is what I did…_

"Fabian!" Nina shouted, tugging his arm from Joy a little while after their first meeting, "I need you here for a minute."

"What is it Nines?" Fabian asked her, "I'd really like to get back to Joy."

"That's not important!" Nina snapped, "I mean, um, I just need to talk to you about something."

"What you're not jealous are you?" Fabian said jokingly.

Nina flushed red.

_So, you'd think Fabian would notice my blushing right? But thanks to the dim lighting he didn't. Just thought I'd clear that up._

"Nines?" Fabian whispered, noticing her head go down, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nina replied, "Just… I can do it myself. You go back to Joy."

"Nina, I-" Fabian began but Nina stopped him.

"Fabian, its fine!" Nina snapped pushing him from the room.

"What was that Nina?" Mick asked. **(A/N: So sad he's gone. Don't worry though he will still be here in my stories because you know I how I use him. I LOVE YOU BOBBY LOCKWOOD, aww now I think Fabian is feeling left out… I LOVE YOU TOO BRAD KAVANAGH!)**

"What was what?" Nina asked.

"That," Mick said, "You don't like Joy do you?"

"Since you're my brother I'll be honest," Nina sighed, "No, I don't."

"Nina, you barely met her!"

"But, seriously have you seen the way she dresses?"

"Lord Nina," Mick sighed, "Get your priorities straight. If Fabian likes this girl that you have to too."

_I have to? No way. This girl was going down. Joy Mercer, I'm going to make you wish you never walked into our-er- I mean Fabian's life._

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's short. I know. But I've got a lot on my mind with Mid-Terms and all that other 'fun' stuff.**


End file.
